


Flute

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Common Cold, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Music, Musical Instruments, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sick Character, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: The boyfriend comes over with just the remedy for the common cold. Music.
Relationships: Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 8





	Flute

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia's official human name

The loud slamming of the front door had (F/n) groaning and covering her ears with her pillow. The lively footsteps thumping up the flight of stairs sounded thunderous to her and she squirmed and attempted to find a comfortable position in bed that would block out the noise and offer her some peace. To her demise, she found none and simply gave up, huffing in irritation.

Just then, her bedroom door flew open and a booming voice echoed, " _Meine Schatzi_!" **My little treasure/ my darling**

She shot her boyfriend a weak glare and turned away on her side, covering her mouth, as an abrupt cough tore its way out of her chest. "Please don't be so loud," she croaked out.

His took careful steps towards her as she slowly sat up. Being the gentleman he is, he stacked her pillows up behind her to support her weight as she leant back on them.

"How are you feeling?" The softness of his voice was a stark difference to just moments prior. His warm hand gently pressed against her warmer neck and forehead before he pulled away to keep his distance. 

"The fever's still not going down?"

She shook her head. Her movements were sluggish and fatigue was evident on her features.

"Let me get you some water." He fixed the large comforter over her meticulously before he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to get her drink. He returned shortly, a glass of water in his hand and a dazzling smile on his face.

"Can the most awesome boyfriend in the world get you anything else?" A small smile grace (F/n)'s features as she looked at him incredulously. "How about deflating your ego a little?"

He completely ignored her words, sauntering over instead to her work desk and sorting out the clutter of papers, pens, and other items splayed on the surface. She watched him as he went about her room, fixing and organizing her things and placing them in their proper order. There had been a time when she would get embarrassed and feel unkempt whenever he would start arranging her belongings, but once she realized that it was just his thing (that apparently runs in the family), she simply left him to it. He was a neat-freak, and although it sometimes got out of hand, she was grateful for his actions most of the time.

"I got you some _ibuprofen_ ," he commented as he moved from her desk to her shelf of miscellaneous and novelty items, mostly his gifts to her on any given occasion, no matter how trivial.

That was one of the things about Gilbert.

(F/n) eyed him fondly as he played with a small stuffed toy.

He was very open when expressing his affection towards her, something she never knew she would be attracted to. He was outspoken and straightforward in communicating his feelings and made sure that every moment they spent together or apart would be memorable and/or extraordinary (or in his words, awesome). He never missed a single occasion to celebrate with her. He was there for everything. He was everything she never knew she could have, she only hoped she was somewhere close to being the person he dreamed of.

A cough interrupted (F/n)'s thoughts and in half a second, Gilbert was by her side, rubbing her back and inching the glass of water close to her, prompting her to take a drink. She took a sip of the water, the liquid hydrating her and quenching her parched throat. She let out a soft mumble of gratitude and he nodded, setting the glass down by her bedside table, should she need it again.

He took a quick glance at his wristwatch and ran his slender fingers through her hair. "Why don't you get some sleep, _Liebe_?" **Love**

She hummed in agreement and sat up for a while as Gilbert set her pillows down comfortably on either side of her and helped her lay back down.

"I'll get lunch ready for when you wake," he smiled down at her and she mirrored it.

"Thank you, Gil." His smile morphed into a proud grin.

" _Kesesesesesesesese_ , no need to thank me, I am awesome after all!" She winced slightly at his high-spirited response before giving a dry chuckle. "Of course you are."

"Sleep well, _schatzi_."

\---

(F/n) dozed in and out of sleep numerous times, during all of which she was either too sleepy or too tired to be fully awake. In some instances, she would stir out of the depths of sleep because of the door opening or closing as Gilbert checked up on her. In other instances, she would be awaked by him so she could get a couple sips of water. She faintly remembers having her lunch in bed, Gilbert by her side as she fed herself languidly before he took her plate away and spoon-fed her himself, afraid that she'd spill the food and ruin her sheets because of her feeble state.

She finally stirred once more, managing to escape sleep entirely as she looked around her bedroom. The setting sun cast a mellow lighting of peach and orange on the wall opposite her window. Gilbert sat on a beanbag next to her closet, his back against the wall, and scrolling through his phone. The rustling of the sheets caught the white-haired man's attention and he helped his girlfriend sit up on her bed before he went back to his seat, leaving a soft pat on the top of her head and a quiet, "good morning," even though it was already a quarter to five in the afternoon.

"I feel better," she said meekly, her faint voice a result of not talking almost the entire day. He gave her a smile and met her eyes briefly as he said, " _Gut_." **Good**

She hummed and looked up at the ceiling. "Gil."

He hummed back as he tore his eyes away from the screen of his phone. He failed to pass whatever game he was playing but he could care less. " _Ja_ , _Liebe_?" **Yes**

"I'm bored," (F/n) sighed, turning her head to pout at him. He pondered over it for a solid minute before he jumped to his feet, snapping his fingers in realization as he did, and beamed. Before she could question what his brilliant idea was, he had fled the room and was already making his way downstairs. She could hear him setting a few things aside and humming pleasantly to himself as he did so before quickly entering her room again, his silver flute delicately held in his hand.

Her eyebrows raised at the sight of the instrument. "You brought it along?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and stood at the centre of the room. "You never know when I'd need it. Like now."

He slowly took his position, his carmine eyes locking on (F/n)'s as he started to play for her.

 _J.J. Quantz' Flute Sonata No. 275_ , the piece he'd always play for her whenever he felt particularly boastful of his musical prowess. His brows furrowed in concentration as he hit every note and played like he was on a stage.

The piece came to an end and Gilbert gave exaggerated bows to the applause that (F/n) graced him with, laughing at his antics.

"Still bored?" She gave him a shrug in response. "How about taking another nap?"

She whined at this and crossed her arms in front of her. "I've been sleeping for almost the whole day, Gilbert. I don't want to take another nap," she refused stubbornly. He hummed, pondering over the matter again.

"Fair point," he stated, placing his flute close to his mouth again. "How about another performance from the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, Zhen?"

She grinned and nodded in approval.

"For you, _meine Liebe_ , _meine Schatzi_ ," he dedicated, once more locking onto her gaze and started playing for her a second time.

 _C.P.E. Bach's Flute Sonata in A Minor_. His gaze never once left hers. It was ethereal to watch him perform. The spotlight was definitely his, and although it was only the sunset illuminating the bedroom, he looked regal under the soft orange gleam. He played beautifully, swaying on his feet, confidently hitting every note, he was the epitome of elegance and finesse in his white button-up shirt, tan chinos, and chocolate-brown brogues.

As he finished, he sent a charming smile her way that sent her heart leaping and she applauded him once more. "You were amazing," she said. He beamed and grinned at her compliment, placing a hand on his heart. "It's a pleasure to watch you play."

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied as he carefully set his instrument back in its case and knelt on one knee next to her bed.

"Get well soon." His lips left a fleeting kiss on her forehead and she squeaked in surprise, equally embarrassed and surprised at his action. "You'll catch it!"

He only laughed and waved her worries away. "You're worth getting a little sick for."

**Author's Note:**

> I based off some happenings in the story from a head cannon I found on Pinterest https://tinyurl.com/yc5ykzpj and I'm absolutely loving the headcanon that states Gilbert learning to play certain sonatas for Roderich lmao. The ship will sail, mark my words.
> 
> This was originally published in Wattpad on Feb 25, 2019.


End file.
